


My baby

by 01bumblebeefan



Series: My TFRB AU [1]
Category: Transformers: Rescue Bots
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 19:40:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5218319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/01bumblebeefan/pseuds/01bumblebeefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After coming back from patrol with Chief Burns Chase finds his son crying on the sofa. This is my AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My baby

My baby

Chase yawns as he walks by the tv area of the bunker. He stops when he hears crying coming from the couch. He looked over and saw a shaking mass of a blanket and a body under them. There was only one bot who would be awake watching infomercial's this late at night. His son. Blades. "Blades? What is the matter?" Chase asks crouching down beside the couch.

Blades looked up at his carrier/sire with dull yellow optics that showed immense sadness, pain and fear. Chase was taken back at this but he quickly picked his son up and cradled him to his chest. Blades pawed at Chases chest with tears in his optics.

Chase froze but sighed. It's the least he can do for his baby boy. His chest opened to show two feeding pouches with two small feeding nubs. As the pouches filled, Blades kneads them letting out soft whimpers. Chase cursed his old bondmate for doing this too his son.

The pouches were full and heavy as Blades eagerly latched onto a feeding nub and suckled as tears left his optics. Times like this Chase was glad he had the pouches installed.

Chase pulled the blanket over his son and kissed his sons forehead softly. "Your alright my little mech. Daddy is right here. Daddy has you." Chase says using a word that Chief Burns had called himself when Cody had woke up screaming from something called a nightmare to soothe the young burns.

Chase sighed after he used his real voice after so long. He hasn't used it in so long. He's only used his stoic voice. Blades' tears came faster and steadier now like two small streams coming from his optics. Chase cooed and said encouraging words in Blades' audio. Blades calmed down and let go of the feeding nub with a small wet pop. He then proceded to latch onto the other feeding nub.

Chase laid back and let Blades suckle. He gently rubbed between Blades' audio blades on his head as he suckled eagerly. "Your my baby and I won't let anything happen to you ever again." Chase says softly placing a kiss on Blades head.

Chase gently strokes Blades cheek as Blades falls asleep in his hold still suckling contently. Chase smiles and gently places a kiss on the same cheek as he falls asleep himself.


End file.
